Karma's A Pain In The Arse!
by awesomeness127
Summary: I, Karma Rouge, was forced out of my house to go on a Pokemon Journey. A girl from Cherrygrove City like me was never fit to fight off against the wild, as I never experienced life outside of Cherrygrove and New Bark. Every corner I turn I'd probably be mangled by some blood thirsty wild Pokemon. And to top it all off, a group called Team Rocket seemed to be making trouble.
1. Forced Out Of House And Home

**Hello all! I've always kinda wanted to do a OC story, so I decided what the heck not? As for my other stories, they will get updated. Eventually. Well enjoy this new story!**

The morning Pidgey's chirped at the early hour of eight A.M. I groaned inside my bed as I raised the blanket above my head to block out the sounds of those stupid bird's.

Just because _they_ were up, doesn't mean they had to wake up the whole dang town. City. Whatever.

I was from the lovely, small city of Cherrygrove. Most people would describe Cherrygrove as a peaceful little place, nothing special . They weren't necessarily wrong, it didn't have a lot to show for, but it was my home. Besides, I like quiet. Nothing can interrupt me whenever I am in deep thought. Which seemed a lot more here lately than I what I was use to.

I felt my eyes getting drowsy, as I could feel myself falling asleep once again. Snuggled up to my bed for warmth, I started to doze off. That is, until ...

"Karma Nancy Rouge! Get your ass down here!" My Mother, or as I liked to prefer her as the Wicked Witch of the West, hollered up for me. I groaned once again, finding myself slithering out of my bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to gaze at my room real quick.

My room was a mess. Clothes slewed all over the floor, while my pile of clean clothes were piling on one basket as I was too lazy to put them up after washing them. What? Can you blame me?

Pop cans and plates scattered the dresser, T.V stand, and even the floor. I really needed to clean this place up a little bit. I'll probably do later, like in the afternoon. My walls were barren, except for one poster of Lance, the hottest member of the Elite Four. Then again, he's the champion, so of course he'd be a total cutie pottie. I looked at my my mirror that leaned against the wall by my twin bed.

Man, did I look like a mess. My thick brown hair was in matted chunks, my make-up was smeared from the night before ; making my blue eyes look more dull than usual. I wore a large shirt, because shoot, I wasn't a skinny minny like so many girls I knew. It just wasn't fair in my opinion, that they have such perfect bodies. I grabbed the fat around my stomach, gave it a good jiggle and frowned.

Maybe I should start working out soon...

"KARMA!" My mom screamed up the stairs.

" I'M COMING! Jessh..." I hollered back. Did she not know the term of patience?

I walked out of my room, passing two more doors to reach the stairs. My eight year old brother stuck his head out from the door, laughing at me.

"Ohhhhh, some bodies in troubbbbllleeee." He said in a childish voice, drawing out his words. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"Oh shut up and stop being a brat." I told him harshly, spitting my words out like venom.

"Make me!" He claimed, sticking his tongue out at me. I raised my eye brow at him. Was this boy really tempting me? He started making faces at me, which really boiled me to my breaking point. I lunged at him, as he slammed the door in my face. I landed face first into the door.

"Ow..." I muttered as I rubbed my nose, as the pang of pain was slightly numbing from hitting the door. I heard him snickering on the other side.

My eyes narrowed down to slits glaring at the door. "I swear to Arecus I will break down this door." I told him from my side .

"I'd like to see you try!" He taunted, making 'NaNaNa' noises to back him up.

I ready up my foot, and started to kick it down like I seen it in movies. Sadly, it didn't go as well as it did for movie stars.

"Owwww!" I clutched my foot, as I felt I sprang something.

"Karma! Reede! NOW!" Our Mother yelled.

Reede opened the door, and quickly ran down the stairs as I was distracted with my throbbing foot. I set my foot down, as it didn't hurt as much. I raised my fist at the young boy as he was long gone . I would get my revenge .

I climbed down the stair to see the table was set with breakfast. Mother was at the bottom of the stairs, giving me a sickeningly smile see always seemed to have. I guess it did it's job by making me sick by looking at it. I gave her a weak smile, quickly leaving eye contact. I scurried to my seat next to my Dad who was reading the News Paper.

Breakfast was egg's and bacon with chocolate as the serving drink. I ate my food slowly, wondering what my Mother had to talk about. Though I had a bad feeling I already knew what it was.

"Hey sweetie, good morning." My Mother said, as she sat down at the table, placing a napkin at her lap.

"Mornin'." I said, crunching on the bacon.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked. I stopped chewing to think for a moment.

"Nope. Nor do I care honestly." Mother instantly frowned at my answered, like I had just done drugs in front of her. My brother, Reede, started blowing bubbles in his milk, just to be a nuisance.

"Reede." My Mother shot him a glare, which he stopped blowing bubbles. He looked down at his hands in shame, continued to eat his food. Reede had looked sort of cute while being embarrassed. His black hair that he had gotten from Dad tussled in front his face covering his bright blue eyes.

"Sweetie," Her attention was turned back to me, "today is the day new Trainers can get their Trainer's License and get a starter Pokemon. I heard from your sister Maddie that they have a twist on this years Starter Pokemon."

I sighed. Here we go again.

"Mom, I already told you, I am not going to go on a Pokemon Journey. It's just not the life style for me." I explained, yet once again. Maddie was my older sister, whose 24 years old and is a assistant to Professor Elm. Or at least one of them. She had tried to take on Gym Leader Challenge, and got completely destroyed by Clair, the eighth and last Gym leader. Her only surviving Pokemon was her Ampharos, which she only had that Pokemon because she forfeited the fight. My sister had never been the same since then.

I also had a younger brother, Trevor, who was still out there in the world. Some where. We haven't heard much from him. He should be fourteen years old now. Left as soon as he was ten , getting his own starter Pokemon from Maddie herself.

Reede doesn't know much about either, since he was non-existing when Maddie left and was only four years old when Trevor left for his journey. And here I was, still stuck at home. Well, I wouldn't say stuck, because it was my choosing to stay.

"But think of all the adventures and memories you would have! It's not normal for a sixteen year old girl to be at home, reading books for the rest of her life!"

"What adventures would I have? The adventure of my impend-able death? Yeah, 'cause that's such a joyous memory to have." I answered back, feeling my shoulders tightening. They always seem to do that whenever I started to get aggravated.

"Can I go on a Pokemon Journey?" Reede asked, his face in uplifting smile.

"Yeah, make him go, he actually _wants_ to." I agreed for once with my younger brother.

"You know as good as well as I do that Reede is still to young to go on a Pokemon Journey. But you on the other hand , are way to old to be around the house."

"Oh, what are you going to do, force me out?" I snide at her, rolling my eyes. Her face twisted with rage as she stood up. She marched over to me as she grabbed a fistful of my hair. I yelped in the sudden pain as she yanked.

"Martha." My Dad's voice boomed, as he stood. My Dad wasn't a man of many words, but when he did speak, he made sure the world heard him. Mother let go of my hair, scolding at me.

On the verge of tears, I straighten out my hair. Man did that hurt like a bitch. Maybe I should go to get away from her...

"Karma. Come here." I straighten up my poster as I went to my Dad.

"Yes Dad?" I tilted my head, to hear his ever so powerful wisdom.

"I feel as if it might be for the best for you to go on the trip. With your Mom being angst , it'd be great to get you out of the house."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go pack up your things." He ruffled my hair as he went back to his seat to drink his coffee. I stood there speechless, with my mouth agape. My father was always behind me when ever I said no to the whole Pokemon Journey, now he's telling me to go?

I sighed, as I went up stairs to gather my things. I guess I really have no other choice. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?

**Well this is the end of Chapter one. I hope yall like it! Review . :)**


	2. Saving The Day, Like A Super Hero

**Hello all! Welcome to Chapter Two, I'd like to thank DestinyVerge for reviewing! I appreciate it! **

**Enjoy :)**

Spring time was always my favorite season. It wasn't too hot nor too cold, though it did have it's wild days where the weather would always be out of whack. Usually I'd be inside in my comfy bed, watching T.V or something. What was I suppose to do now that I'd be more than likely stuck to the out doors?

I sighed as I subconsciously fixed my hair. My brown was brushed and straight, with a black bow to pull back my long bangs. I wore a plain white tank top with a jacket over it just in case it ever got cold. I also wore a pair of skinny jeans with skater shoes. As I started to trek to New Bark, where I was suppose to 'surprise' my sister, I was already regretting my fashion choice. Though I did look fabulous, like I oh so always do (Which was sarcasm for those of you who don't know) , it wasn't made for going through tall grass or anything like that.

Though I was specifically told by both of my parents not to go in to the tall grass because wild Pokemon would attack and I currently don't have any to protect me. Luckily for me, the road to New Bark had ledges that gave me a safe passage through Route 29.

I know Route 29 like its the back of my hand, considering I had to travel it a lot if I ever wanted to visit my sister Maddie. Since she lived in New Bark town so she can work for the professor.

I tightened the strap of my backpack , as I felt awkward carrying it around like some camp trooper or something. Then technically , I would be considered as a camp trooper, because I'd be , for the love of Arceus, _camping._

I made a disgusted face as I thought I'd be spending most of my time out doors. Shoot! I don't even like Pokemon all that much.

It's the reason why I never set off in my Journey in the first place. I was never good in the out doors, I was way to lazy for that. Plus, I had always felt like if I order a Pokemon around they could just as easily turn around and kill me right off the spot.

Every kid is always so excited for the day of New Spring, today, because it's when the Lab opens it's door for the few Starters they have and give it out to new Trainers so they can start their Journey out to the world of Pokemon.

I guess technically you could start your Journey anywhere with any Pokemon, but it was just preferred to at the beginning, because generally a lot of the weaker Pokemon lived around the peaceful part of the region.

Oh man. My peace and quiet. It'd be ruin now. I'd have to deal with the cries of Pokemon, and the screams of young twerps always wanting to battle. I was starting to miss my home, more and more.

Damn Mother and her persistent nature to get me out of the house. If I die out here, I am pending it on her sorry ass.

As I was deep in thought of just how I was going to survive this torturous trip, I heard a cry. It was a young cry, that had a consistency of pain. I stopped in my tracks, as I listened.

It wasn't coming very far away, and the cries only to seem to get louder. I saw the direction from where the cries was coming from; the tall grass.

When I say tall grass, I mean tall grass. The grass usually went up to a persons' thigh, even sometimes to their waist if they were short. Luckily, I was not one of them as I reached the height of 5'7.

I stood there for a minute, did I really want to know what was happening to cause all those cries of pain?

I took one step away from the grass, towards my destination. My heart felt heavy as I was leaving something defenseless. What if it really needed my help?

So going over my better judgement , for a heavy heart, I disobeyed my parents number one rule: not to go into the tall grass.

I mean, they would understand this, I was hopefully going to save something or someone. Or at least see what was going on. I just couldn't leave the scene of the crime.

As I trudge through the tall grass, quite easily I might add to my surprise , I found the source of the sudden cries.

A Ralts laid there powerless as three Pidgey's and two Sentret's gained up on it. I knew Pidgey's were evil, but nooooooo, nobody wanted to believe the social anxiety girl.

Mustering up the little courage I had from the start, I yelled out to them. "Hey stop that!"

Like my voice was apart of the wind, it had died down to deaf ears. They ignored me and continue to peck and tackle the poor creature.

I could turn back now, say I tried my best their was nothing more that I could do. It was the way of world might I mind you. Pokemon ate other Pokemon for food all the time, I saw it in a documentary on T.V.

But it was different seeing it happen right in front of you. So I picked up a pebble and threw it at them. My aim was off , so it didn't hit any of them, but it was so close. A Sentret turned around and did a grueling growl that'd you would think you would only hear in horror movies.

Nerves in my throat, I thought about turning around again. Leaving this place so I would be safe and out of the tall grass. It wasn't my fault that the Ralts got himself into this predicament. So why should I save it's arse? I don't even have Pokemon of my own!

I started to wiggle out of the grass until the Ralts looked at me in the eyes. The despair in the eyes had hit me right in the soul, as he struggled more to get out of the beating he was receiving.

I stood frozen as the Ralts and I made eye contact. I just couldn't leave this thing to die. So in the spruce of bravery, I swatted at the Pokemon for it to get away from harmed Ralts.

"That's enough, you hear me? I think this guy had enough." I told the wild pokemon, as I stood in front of the Ralts protecting it.

Instead of leaving like I had hoped, they turned on me. Nasty glares that I had received was none other that I have experienced before. A Sentret tackled me at the knees, making me fall down.

I was on all four, shortly shocked. Had a wild Pokemon really just attacked me? It took me a few seconds to register just what type of a messed up situation I just got my self into.

"Shit..." I cursed to myself. I always seemed to get myself into trouble.

A Pidgey tried to go for the Ralts again, which I swatted at it with my hand. It beaked at my hand, causing it to bleed. I got on top of the Ralts , protecting it with my body. I wasn't going to let anything hurt it now, not while I was here.

Two Pidgey's pecked at my back as the third on pulled and clawed at my hair. I let out a sound of pain, as I tried to shake the birds off. They kept coming after me harder.

The two Sentret's teamed up and tackled me at the same time, sending me flying two feet from where I was. Rolling, I was trying to get on my stomach again, since your stomach was the softest place on your body. If I gave access to the Pidgey's to my stomach, I'd be dead before my 'adventure' would even start.

The Ralts squirmed in my hands, not making it any easier to protect. Didn't this thing knew how to stay still? I got on my stomach again, huddling the Ralts to my chest.

"It's okay little fellow it's-arrgghhhh!" Another Pidgey slammed its beak into my back, my head jerking forward as a reaction.

The Sentret's started to scratch my arms, to get to their prey. I didn't know how much longer of this pain I could take...

"Turtwig, Use Razor Leaf!" A mysterious voice called out. Talk about a save a damsel in distress cliche.

The Pokemon scurried away, rustling in the grass and the flapping in the wings were the sounds of their escape.

"Yeah! Run you cowards!" I called out to them, shaking my fist at them as I sat upright. I rubbed my hands together as I started to get up.

"Look hey man, thanks for-" I got a good look at my savior, my jaw slacking. Man, this boy was gorgeous. He was tall, taller than me, with the softest looking sandy colored hair I have ever seen. He wore it long as it barely went above his eyes. His eyes were a mixture of green and yellow, like mini suns were shining and doing some sort of rain dance with the way they sparkled. His smile was bright, kind, like the Lord himself had gave him to gift of whiteness.

Of course, seeing a pretty face like his, I started to goof up my words.

"S-saving me." I finished slowly, heart pounding as my knee started to shake with nerves.

"You're welcome." He smiled, then he rubbed his chin in confusion.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's dangerous to be in the tall grass being as inexperienced as you are?" He asked me, peering at me up and down. I could feel the heat raise up to my cheeks and I tried to lower my head to hide my face from him.

"Well if it wasn't for this Ralts I wouldn't be in here in the first place!" I proclaimed, sticking my nose in the air, my face turning more bright red from embarrassment. He stared at me for a minute, like he was observing me as if he was trying to decide if I was just stupid or just idiotic. Which was the same thing so I didn't see why it mattered.

He then turned his attention to Ralts who was sniffling at his wounds. I watched the mysterious man walk over to the hurt Pokemon. With curiosity, I walked behind him to see what he was going to do.

He smiled at Ralts and gave his hand out. At first the Ralts flinched , but once it realized that the man wasn't going to hurt it, he too then peered at the man with curiosity.

"Hey there , you took a beating back there. Here this should help. " He smiled at the creature as he reached in his bag to bring out a purple little spray bottle. Both the Ralts and I look at the bottle with confusion .

"What is that?" I asked, peering over his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder quickly, making me jump by his sudden movements.

"How do you not know what a Potion is ?" He asked. I blushed again. How did I not know what a Potion looked like?

"Erm, I know what it is, I just never seen very many, thank you very much." I said in a defensive voice , crossing my arms. I seethe in pain as my back had probably a few holes in it .

I touched the back of my head, my hair was starting to mat up with blood that was starting to dry up to my scalp. My eyes widen as I stared at my blood covered hand. I started to feel a bit faint, as my knees grew weak.

Unexpectedly, like fast as lightening, to strong hands caught my shoulders.

"Whoa there, don't faint on me now. Now let's take care of your wounds." The mysterious guy said, placing me on a rock. My eyes started to get heavy as the started to droop to the ground. Snaps in front of me jolted me awake.

"You can't pass out, I don't even know your name." Which was the truth. I didn't know his name either.

" I could say the same for you." I snapped back. My eyes glossed, I looked around until my eyes fell on the Ralts. He looked perfectly fine, and was even smiling. He actually looked cute.

I could feel the man wrapping up my head to stop to what little bleeding was going on.

"Touche. My name is Langston. Langston Davis. "

Langston Davis... What a name... I said it slowly, so I could get use to it on the tip of my tongue.

"Langston... Nice to meet you Langston... Mine name is Karma Rouge. " I pulled my arm around my shoulder so he could shake it. To my surprise, he did.

"That was brave of you to save that Ralts. I have a question for you. Why did you do it?" He finished wrapping my head and started to swab the cuts in my back.

"Well... I just couldn't leave the little guy on his own. That'd be cruel."

"Little girl."

"What?" I turned around to face Langston.

"The Ralts is a female." He smiled as my jaw slacked. Of course it'd be a female and I would make the gender mistake.

"Oh. Of course it's a female. I knew that..." I covered my face with my hand. Why did I have to be so stupid? Now it was my turn to ask a question.

"Why are you helping me? I mean, being so nice to not only save me from hurting myself more then I already have, but to go as far as to fix me and the wild Ralts up."

I looked to see his own Turtwig talking to Ralts in a Pokemon language that I sadly couldn't understand. Though, wouldn't that have been great to have an ability like that. Though, it could have it down side too. Now that I think about it, maybe it wouldn't be such a great thing to have.

"I'm a nice guy. Besides, once I seen you take on those wild Pokemon fearlessly, stupidly too might I add, I just felt compelled to help you. Where are you heading to anyways?" He patted my back to show that he was done .

"New Bark, to visit my sister and get a Starter Pokemon since it's the Spring Day. "

"Really? I just came from there. Since I already had my Starter Pokemon, I decided to go on ahead and let the other three choose their Pokemon. Apparently there's some sort of twist. I didn't stay long enough to find out. "

"Yeah, my sister told my Mom that today or yesterday. Which ever day it was. But there are three more people?"

"Yep. So you ought to have fun with that." He flashed me a smile as he stood up.

"Well I better let you go now and be on my merry way. Cheerio. Come on Turtwig." He called his Pokemon to him, which obediently followed behind his footsteps. I sighed as I watch him left. So much for that friend ship. At least he did helped me out in my own predicament that I was stuck in.

"Bye Langston!" I called out, waving. He slightly turned around, smiled kindly, and waved back.

I almost swooned until I got myself together. He was just a boy. And I was just an extremely awkward girl that would probably never meet him again.

Joys.

I went to my back pack that I had apparently threw to the ground when I went to save the Ralts. I had a sleeping bag, an extra pair of clothes, pj's, bras and underwear, pastries, and a few snack items if I ever needed them. I hope that this would be enough for the trip. I sighed as I tidy the objects in my bag. I picked up the back and tighten it up around my shoulders.

I turned to the Ralts. I had done my job for the day, so why hadn't it left yet?

"Well..." I drawled out awkwardly. I've never directly spoke to a Pokemon before. The only Pokemon I had really ever interacted with were my sister's friendly bunch. My parents never had a Pokemon as a house pet when I was younger, so I never really had much experience.

"I better get going now. Erm, bye?" I rolled a little on the balls of my feet as I did a sharp turn to get out of the tall grass.

"Ralllll?" Its confused cry made me stop in my tracks. I looked over my shoulder to see the creature had it's hand to her mouth as her head was tilted.

I forced a small smile to her, and waved goodbye. I probably took about ten steps until I had heard grass rustling behind me. I looked behind my shoulder to see that the Ralts was following me. I turned to her with a frown.

I bend down so she could see my face better.

"Hey, I already saved you. Now shoo shoo-" I waved my hand towards it dismissively- "you don't belong with me. Go home. Leave." I guess it had not got my messaged as it ran to my leg holding a death grip on it.

"Hey!" I lifted my leg to shake it off. It wailed holding on. I quickly lost my balance as I started to fall backwards. Flailing my arms to gather my balance back didn't exactly work as I landed on my butt.

The Ralts continued to sob , latching tightly around my leg. Panic risen to my throat . I didn't even know how to handle a crying baby, let alone a crying Pokemon.

"Shhhh, shhh, hey it's uh, it's okay. Just-just stop with the crying, okay?" I raised my my hands as a surrender sign. It had quieted down to sniffles, which a wave of relief had filled me. Thank Arceus. I sighed as the Ralts started to rubbed its covered eyes.

Now what was I suppose to do with this thing? At least it had let go of the death grip it had. Leaving it here was out of the question, since all she would do is follow me.

Maybe Maddie could do something about her, maybe even give her to a nice trainer.

"Come on Ralts, we only have a few minutes to go. I'd like for you to meet someone." I told the little creature as I stood up. I started to walk without it, as I heard it cheered of it's success.

As the young female Ralts trailed behind me, I couldn't help but have my mind wonder back to my blonde savior...

**Thank you for reading Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! **


	3. Official Pokemon Trainer

**Yayyy! Chapter Three! I would like to thank DestinyVerge for reviewing, they are very appreciated like always! **

**Enjoy!**

New Bark town. It truly was a town. Though Cherrygrove wasn't any bigger, but at least Cherrygrove had a Pokemart and a Pokecenter. When you enter New Bark, it's shiny glory hole was always the first thing you saw. The professor's lab. I swear, if it wasn't because Professor Elm had his lab here, New Bark wouldn't have ever been heard of.

Though I had heard that most Professor's like to live in small town because it was more peaceful and quiet so it had allowed them to concentrate on their work more.

For it being Spring Day, I would have expect the place be a little bit more busier . Then again Langston did say that only three other people were here to get their Starter Pokemon. I could feel a lump form in my throat as I approached the tall building.

Ralts coo at the building with awe. I looked at her with a small smile. She really was a cutie.

"Come on Ralts, let's go check in." My smile grew as it agreed happily . Maybe not all Pokemon were half bad.

We entered the building and was instantly greeted with white tile floors that had a blue tint to it. It was a whole lot darker inside then it was outside. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the lighting.

_Slam! _

I cringed as the door had slam shut. Guess that was my fault for leaving the darn thing open. I opened my eyes from my cringed to see everyone staring at me. I could feel heat creep up to my cheeks as I had all eyes on me. I had instantly wished that I was in a twenty feet hole.

Langston was right. There were three other kids here waiting to get their Pokemon, as he had said.

The first one was a ginger girl who was probably ten years old. She seemed to be in the height range of 4'11 as she wore a yellow T-shirt with a Pokeball printed in the middle of the shirt. She wore blue shorts and a pair of normal tennis shoes that were white. She wore her hair in a long braid as she wore a yellow ribbon as a head band. She was glaring at my with piercing brown eyes as she looked like steam was about to come out of her ears.

"Daddy told me I was going to get a Pokemon! Not a lecture party! Now we have _her_ interrupting the final pickings." The young girl stomped on the ground as she dramatically crossed her arms.

"Teresa, you'll get your Pokemon soon. Then you'll have all the time in the world to bond with your Pokemon." The Professor told her sternly, as he then smiled to me.

"Karma!" I turned my attention to the one who called my name. It was my sister Maddie, with a pile of papers surrounding her as she had dropped them from the sight of me.

I gave her a small wave as I forced a smile towards her. Maddie, age of 24, had her mousy brown hair in a tangled bun as she wore a blue dress shirt with a professional black skirt with a lab coat over it.

You could tell that we were sister's by our facial structures, the only difference really was that her hair color was lighter than mine and the fact that I wore make-up and she didn't.

"Dear Arceus, what happened to you?!" Maddie asked as she rushed towards my side. I had forgotten that I had probably looked like a mess. I could feel a twinge of pain in the spots that the Pidgey's had pecked me that I could have sworn wasn't there before.

I guess they were right when they said that pain was all in the mind. Pushing the irritation aside, I smiled to her.

"I just got into a tussle with the wild Pokemon in the area. It's no biggie." I told her as I swatted her pestering hand that kept trying to touch my wounds.

Snickering.

"You let a bunch of Sentret's and Pidgey's do this to you?! Oh that's too good!" A howl of laughter had came from the voice. It was from one of the three kids. He was taller than me, though probably the same age as me also. Like Langston was. Except with this guy, I didn't want to practically drool on him from head to toe.

He wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt. He wore dark blue jeans to with black shoes. You could see a leather bracelet even poke out from his jacket. His black hair was short and gelled up , his steeled onyx eyes watered as he was laughing too hard.

My face boiled red as my fist clench.

"A Pokemon did this to you? Usually Pokemon around this area are peaceful and nice..." Professor Elm asked me, while he mused silently to himself. A little of my anger let up as I looked shyly away.

"Well... It didn't help the fact that I disturbed their breakfast..." I side step away from the Ralts that had hidden behind my leg as soon as we entered the Lab.

"A Ralts! They're rare around these parts of Johto." Professor Elm claimed as he walked up to the Ralts. He bent down to pet her. The Ralts flinched away.

"I see..." He muttered as he stood straight.

"See what?" I inquired, curious to what he was thinking. Being once a assistant to Professor Oak, this man had almost always had great thoughts in his mind.

"By the way she reacted , it can safe to assume that she had probably lost her mother to Pokemon Hunters." He claimed, as we all stared at the trembling Ralts. Sympathy was the emotion I felt for the young creature.

"Pshhh. How can you make such an assumption Old Man? " The boy in black had spoken , crossing his arms .

"Disrespectful! Just because of that Adam, you'll get to have your Pokemon last. Though to answer your question, you can tell with the way the Pokemon is behaving. She is very young, so she wouldn't have been winged off her mother yet and the way she flinches when come close to human contact can be said that humans had done something wrong to her. Which could be the reason why Karma had found it defenseless on her way over, with it being attacked. Pokemon Hunters had just came through the area not to long ago, which is why I suspect they are the reason behind her mother's lost. Besides... I'm not even that old..." He grumbled out the last part as his shoulders slugged over.

The whole room fell silent. It was possible theory, one that made the most sense. I just couldn't help but sense something was wrong, like that wasn't the whole reason. I shook of the doubt in my mind, focusing on the professor once more.

He became perky once more, smiling at the three kids- Erm well four including me.

"Well Teresa, Matthew, Adam, it is now time to choose your Pokemon." Each grinned at the professor, Teresa bouncing on her tippy toes with excitement, Adam smirking , while the other kids that was Matthew had just grinned.

"Matthew , you get to choose first since you were the most _respectful_-" He glared at the gingered hair girl and the boy in black-" Through out the whole lesson."

Matthew's grin grew wider, which I didn't even know it was possible.

Matthew was a little bit shorter than I was, probably had reached around my chest. He was African American, his skin was a chocolate brown, he had a small Afro coming in which had poof out a little bit. He wore an oversize blue hoodie and jeans that seemed a little bit bigger than they should have been. He wore a back pack like I did, but his was black with white surrounding the zipper.

He walked slowly to the three Pokeballs. From where I stood I could see his arm shake. He picked up the first Pokeball as it expanded in his hand.

"Pokemon, come on out!" The first Pokemon was surprisingly a Poliwag. It wiggled it tailed happily, jumping in the air.

Everyone looked at the Professor in surprise.

"Man! What is this? I would have expecting something grand, not this piece of crap!" Adam burst out, waving his fist at the Professor. He looked nervous as he wiped of the sweat forming on his head.

Poor fellow, how he knew he was going to get himself in trouble with this plan.

"Kids, you all knew that this year was going to be a twist, if you want something different then what I am providing, well there's the door. " He pointed at the door that was behind me. I was still by the entrance I noticed, so I took a few steps toward the action.

Adam opened his mouth like he was going to say something then shut it with a few grumbles I couldn't hear. Matthew recalled the Poliwag so it would stop jumping around.

Matthew put the Pokeball back into it's place.

His hand hovered over the second Pokeball as he grasped it with his large hands.

"Hurry up! We are all waiting here!" Teresa called out to the young man, or well he was older than her, but still young compared to me. I saw him sighing as he showed the next Pokemon.

A red beam of light revealed something I had not expected. It was a candle like Pokemon that was small and had a purple flame on it's head.

"This is Litwick. They are usually are found in the Unova region." The Professor informed, being such a helpful guy that he is. The Litwick looked at the area around it, keeping a calm demeanor about itself. Matthew knelled down to the fella, petting it's waxy skin. He grinned at the candle like Pokemon.

"Go back to your Pokeball." He recalled the Litwick and put it beside the other two Pokeballs.

Last but not least, he picked up the final ball.

"Let's go Pokemon!" He called out to the last ball.

"Dewwwww." It had said, as it's form appeared to the four of us. Budew had looked very sluggish as if it just woke up from a nap.

"So Matthew, this is this year's starter Pokemon. Which one would you prefer?" Professor asked as Matthew placed his hand on his chin.

The boy was a quiet one, a man of few words. So when he spoke, I was surprise how soft his voice was when he wasn't screaming for Pokemon to come out.

"I'd like to choose Litwick." He insisted, smiling as he picked up the second Pokeball. The Professor turned to the impatient ten year old girl as she was tapping her foot.

"I want the Budew!" She divulged , picking the sleepy Budew in her arms. That left Adam with the Poliwag.

"Damn it..." I heard him muttered and he distastefully picked up the last remaining Pokeball. With disgust, he attached the Pokeball to his leather bracelet.

"Now that you all have your partner's-"

"Wait! What about me?" I interrupted. I was not about to be kicked out of my house only to be not granted a Starter Pokemon. There was no way I going to let that happen!

"You already have your Starter Pokemon it seems." He smiled gleam fully at me as his eyes fell on the Ralts.

"The Ralts?" I asked as my own stare fell on the Pokemon coward-ing behind my leg. "But that's not a register Starter Pokemon!" I complained.

"It is now." The Professor picked up a scanner like object and motioned me to come near him with the Ralts. I picked up the Ralts in my arms and walked towards him. My stomach started to feel queasy as I didn't know what was to happen next. Was this the feeling most people felt whenever they got their first Pokemon?

I looked at the other three kids. They didn't look as nervous as I felt . I placed Ralts on the table like the Professor wanted me too. He scanned the Pokemon with the small little red object he had in his hand.

"This is a Pokedex. Not only can it give you information of what Pokemon you caught but it shows your registration as a Pokemon Trainer. Your official Pokemon licence. " He started to type in things into the Pokedex. He then handed it to me with a smile.

" I feel like this will benefit you as a Trainer, Karma." My stomach started to flip all over the place as my own hand shook as I reached for the Pokedex. This made me a official Pokemon Trainer. Something that I had considered a burden all my life was finally happening to me. Why did it feel so exhilarating then?

"Th-thank you Professor." I bowed my head in respect as I placed the Pokedex in my bag. He then suddenly tossed a Pokeball my way so I could catch my very own Starter Pokemon.

I turned to the Ralts as I knelled down to here.

"Hey there, um, would you mind being my partner to this grand adventure I am suppose to have?" I put the Pokemon in front of her, hoping she would accept my offer. The Ralts cheered happily as she touched the button of the Pokeball. A red beam ate her up, sealing her in the Pokeball, securing her fate as mine. She was mine Pokemon. My very first Pokemon.

I stayed there for a moment, staring at the ball. I was a Pokemon Trainer now. Why couldn't I wrap my head around it?

"Hey! Staller, hurry up, we have adventures of our own that we need to get a move on!" Adam told me, whipping me back to reality. Could he not let me have this moment to myself?

"Oh shut it, you have your whole life to waste to be adventuring." I stood up, staying in line with the other three. Adam rolled his eyes at me as he crossed his arms.

"Now that you have partner's, would you like to give them a nickname?"

I pondered as the Pokeball was still in my hand. Would she even appericate if I gave her a nickname?

"I'll call mine Flameio, off a slang I once heard before. " Matthew said, grinning to himself. Teresa had placed her Budew in her ball . She gave it a kiss.

"Mine shall be called Turnip." She said proudly, clutching the ball in her hand. Adam shrugged his shoulder's.

"I'll pass. I'm not fond of nicknaming Pokemon." He said.

My shoulders slugged as I was stumped to call my partner.

"I can't think of a nickname for mine..."

"Well since it'll be a Gardevoir and it's a female, you could call... it... ChiChi..." Drool was starting to come out of the Professor's mouth as his eyes turned hazy. Adam snorted.

"What are you into Professor?" He asked as he stifled a laugh. The Professor's face turned beat red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"She asked for a nickname, so I provided one." The Professor said spitefully towards the boy in black. All he did was rolled his eyes at the older man.

"ChiChi..." I uttered out, it sounded okay enough. If I didn't like it later, I could always go to the Name Rater and change it. Where he lives at though, I had no clue.

"So who knows how to catch a Pokemon?" Maddie asked, finally speaking up after the whole ordeal. Only Matthew and Adam raised their hands. Teresa crossed her arms as she looked away as I stared at my hands shamefully. I never thought catching a Pokemon would ever be a useful skill cause I had always thought I was going to be home-bound for the rest of my life. "You two can go. Karma, Teresa, I'll teach you how to catch a Pokemon on Route 29. But first Karma, I would like for you to go with me to Mrs. Gold's house before so, so I can prepare you better for your Journey." She pointed at my already messed up outfit. My face heated up as the boys left the lab.

I probably wouldn't see them in a long while.

"I'll meet you in Route 29. Just... hurry up." Teresa told me as she stomped out of the lab too. I sighed as I looked at my sister.

The life of a Trainer was oh so grand, wasn't it?

**Well this is chapter three! Sorry if it seems like it was all dragged out, but you know in every game the introduction is always the longest. I hope you enjoy the story so far! Review!**


	4. As The Day Drags To An End

**Chapter Four! I hope Y'all will enjoy it :)**

**Oh Silly me, I been forgetting to put the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: In no way in the heavens do I own Pokemon. Just the characters Karma, Teresa, Matthew, Adam , Langston, and Maddie. I know, it's depressing. **

**On to the Chapter!**

Mrs. Gold's house wasn't the largest building I have seen. Then again, I haven't been to many building in the first place. The only other city I had been to besides Cherrygrove and New Bark was Cianwood City to visit my Uncle who's the pharmacist over there. The houses over there weren't big either, but they had seemed more like vacation houses more than anything.

Mrs. Gold smiled at me as I entered the house. She reminded me of my Dad, as she was at the kitchen table reading the News Paper while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hello Karma, it's nice seeing you again." Maddie had made a friend out of Mrs. Gold whenever she moved into the small town. I could see why, she was probably one of the nicest ladies I have ever met.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Gold. Um, do you know why my sister asked me to come here?" I asked the middle age woman.

"She's giving you a new outfit of course." She winked at me which made me shudder. This could _not_ be good.

I roamed the living room, looking at the pictures on the wall. One that stood out to me the most was a boy and a girl posing together, arms locking around each other's necks. They were both smiling brightly at the camera.

I picked up the photo.

"Are one of these kids yours?" I asked in curiosity, examining the photo even more. Mrs. Gold looked up from the paper, her face softening as she looked at me. She folded up the News Paper and walked towards me so she can peer at the photo too.

She pointed at the boy.

"That is Ethan Gold, my son. I could have never been more proud of him. He left for his Journey five years ago, as a ten year old boy. He disbanded Team Rocket and won the Pokemon League. All in a year and a half by golly. Then he went to Kanto, to set after the Legendary Trainer he had told me. I haven't seen or heard of him since..." Her eyes turned sad, as I could see small tears come up at the edge's of her eyes.

We could all assumed what that had meant. He was most likely deceased, what other reasons would he have just disappeared ?

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have never brought it up..." I placed the photo back, as I felt my hands burn as if I touched the devil himself. She sniffled, then started to shake her head.

"No, it's okay. I've had some time to deal with it. Though, Karma, can I ask you a favor?" I tensed up at the questions. Favors were never a good thing.

"Sure." I croak out, instantly regretting it. Then I felt ashamed of myself for regretting. Mrs. Gold was a nice lady and deserved whatever she was going to ask .

"Could you... Could you find anything about my son while you're out there in your Journey?" I looked dead in her eyes. She had looked so broken without the knowledge about her son. She at least deserved closure.

"I'll try. I promise." I said in determination, clenching my fist. I _will _ help the lady find out about her missing son. I'll make sure of it. She chuckled as she patted my shoulder.

"You remind me of Ethan himself. He should be about a year younger than you." My heat raised to my face as I coward my head away from her. I didn't like being compared to other people. I studied the picture one more time as it would seem to be the last time I'd have a reference .

Red jacket, black spiky hair, black and gold hat. I kept thinking about the attributes that he had, replaying the image in my mind over and over again. It would make my Journey worth it , if I could benefit some one from it.

"Karrrmmmaaaaa!" My sister sung out as I moaned, loathing what she had in mind.

* * *

I grumbled incoherent words behind my sister as she strolled proudly to Route 29. She had forced me into a black skirt that had shorts built in them. Knee high socks with some black converse shoes . Luckily she had loaned me a big gray hoodie to wear over the t-shirt she gave me.

"Oh come on, you look good." She teased, smirking.

"Whatever. I'm to fat for skirts like these.." I found myself trying to pull the skirt down so it wouldn't show as much as my legs. My sister rolled her eyes at me.

"You need to be more secure with yourself, seriously. You're not even that big for Arceus's sake!" She told me, using her hand to exaggerate her point.

"I am like a Wailord..." I mumbled to myself, hiding my hands in my sleeves to cover up. I was allowed to have insecurities, it was obstacles of my teenage years that I just had to get over with.

We saw Teresa sitting with her Budew at the beginning of Route 29.

"_Finally._" She exclaimed as she stood up, picking the lethargic Budew up in her arms.

She spotted me, with skirt and all. She raised her lightly colored eyebrows at my outfit. I wished I could be in a corner where no one could see me. She shrugged her shoulders with out a care in the world, which left me to be less tense.

"Okay, the first lesson to catching a Pokemon..." My sister droned on about the importance of having Pokemon as our partner's, and then showed us a demonstration with over-powered Ampharos. Those little critters didn't stand a chance .

She then gave us each a 1000 Poke-Dollars each, to my surprise. It was probably that I was her sister and Teresa was there to witness the exchange so she had to be apart of it. She then gave us each ten Pokeballs to start out with , which was a less of a surprise.

"Well it's starting to be evening, you guys should head out to Cherrygrove and spend the night over at the Pokemon Center, since it's not as safe to be out on the road's at night since the crime rate is higher than it ever has been before. Also ladies-"

Teresa waved her hand at Maddie, stopping her mid-sentence. "Whatever, I got to get going. Time's a ticking! See ya later!" Teresa disappeared into the tall grass , the sounds of her rustling foot steps fade away. Maddie sighed.

"I had forgotten what it was like to be such an ambitious beginner Trainer. She will learn one day." She then turned her attention on me. " Karma, what I was going to tell you guys is that Professor Maple was visiting Johto to show off his new invention. I'd appreciate it if you went to Ecruteak City to pick it up and check it out for me ."

"Do you not know what it is?" I asked , it did seem rather suspicious. She shook her head.

"No, which is why I am asking you to do some recon for me. It's really not that hard Karma." Maddie said, crossing her arms.

"Of course not, what's the worse that's going to happen." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Abruptly, my sister engulfed me into a hug.

"Most importantly Karma, have fun and be safe. I experienced a lot of nasty things I wish I could turn back so I could just close my eyes and just say they weren't there. " She whispered into my ear, which had made me shiver. What would I see in my Journey? I decided not to dwell on it to long as I hugged my sister back.

"I need to get to Cherrygrove Maddie." I told her, slithering out of the hug.

"Okay...I love you."

"I love you too." I told her as I started to go into the tall grass. I turned my head back to see her walk back to the small town that she had called home. I was going home myself, even if it was briefly. Cherrygrove was my birth place, so it would always be a welcome sight to see, even if I was gone from it for a short period of time.

It didn't take long for me to get back to Cherrygrove, with minimal wild battles blocking my path. The long way had always sucked , since the grass was everywhere and can get confusing to get through if you didn't know your way around.

When I set foot in Cherrygrove the sky was turning to a starry blue. The sun was setting down at the small beach Cherrygrove had.

My hand skimmed the top part of the Pokeball that held ChiChi, my Ralts. Huh, it had felt weird to think it that way. _My Ralts. _ I smiled, something I hadn't expected for me to do, since I was so against on going on a Journey in the first place. I picked up the small Pokeball and watch it expand in my hand. I pushed the button, and with a red beam Chichi had came out.

"Hey ChiChi." I said to the small creature. It tilted it's head in confusion. I guess it had never went by anything else except Ralts.

"Your new name is ChiChi, alright? Don't worry, you'll get use to it eventually." I smiled down at her as she looked up to me with her own smile. I looked around the small city, debating to go to my own house.

Honestly, with the term I had left my Mother, I wasn't really enthused to face her again. So my fate was decided as I trudge along to the Pokemon Center.

I walked into the warm building, with it's bright lights feeling so welcoming. I smiled at the Nurse Joy that worked there, who I had known personally.

She was in her young twenties, and had looked about the same as every other Nurse Joy that I had seen in pictures. She was the only Nurse Joy I met, besides the one is Cianwood City, but I didn't really count that one.

"Hey Joy, how is it going?" I asked as I strolled to the desk. She peered at me with curiosity.

"Hello Karma, erm excuse my rudeness but what are you doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I need a room, of course." I slyly grinned at her, waiting to see her reaction. She now looked confused.

"You live here, why do you need a room?" She questioned.

"I'm on a Pokemon Journey, don'tcha know?" My grin grew wider as I saw the registration appear on her face.

"Oh!" She vocalized, her eyes wide. "I would never expect you to go on a Journey." She said, her regular demeanor coming back to her.

"My parents kinda forced me." I spit the words out as if the words them self were toxic.

"Well, I am glad you are going to experience the world. I am stuck in here all day and night, with not much business going on here. " She joked, rubbing her elbow. It'd probably explained why she was less formal than other nurses I would presume. Then again it could just mean that I had known her for a long time. Or just my lack of knowledge of Nurse Joys.

"Hey, Joy, have any other Trainers come through here?" I asked her, curious what the other four Trainer had done. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why yes, four exactly, five if you want to include you. The first boy was nice enough, just simple chit chat. He was a _cutie_." She giggled. " Then two other boys came in and practically trashed my Pokemon Center! They had a dispute about something and had a Pokemon Battle right inside the building! It was infuriating having to pick up after them! Then after the boy with the Poliwag defeated the other boy with the Litwick, they just _demanded _ me to heal their Pokemon! I mean, who _does_ that?" She complained, making a curtly noise in the back of her throat.

"Well Nurse Joy, you are inclined to heal all Pokemon that enter your Center." I told her, leaning against the counter. ChiChi tug on my leg, as she felt like she wasn't getting enough attention. I quickly picked her up and placed her on the table. I started to scratch the silky smooth hair that was on top of the Ralt's head. She started to purr.

"I know, but still. They could at least have more manners than that. Then the last Trainer that came in was a ten year old girl who quickly wanted her Pokemon healed and left with out a word. She's probably still in Route 30, since she didn't leave that long ago. " Nurse Joy looked at ChiChi with a smile.

"Is this your starter Pokemon?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, her name is ChiChi. I obtained her when I was in Route 29, on my way to New Bark." Nurse joy started to pet ChiChi too, which the creature did not flinch which was a good sign.

We chit-chatted a little more until she aligned a room to me that was up the stairs.

It had been a long day. I quickly got dress into my pj's as I snuggled to the pillow on the bottom bunk. ChiChi laid her head on my side, I could feel her breathing as I was passing out. I could only imagine how tomorrow was going to be.

**Ta-da! Chapter four is complete! I hope you like it! Review! **


	5. A Troubling Going Away Gift

**Chapter five guys! I'd like to thank DestinyVerge and for reviewing ! I'm glad y'all are enjoying it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Yet! **

The Early Bird Pidgey's had perched on the Pokemon Center's roof I would had guessed because they had sounded booming from my room of the Pokemon Center. I groaned as I curled up more into a ball, disturbing ChiChi from her sleeping spot.

The one thing I would not miss about Cherrygrove City will be it's over population of devil itself. Pidgey's.

I had always had a disgust of Pidgey's because they always chirped to loud and they were never as nice as people claimed they were. Plus, it didn't help that I had a traumatic experience when I was younger that includes one taking a big ol' dump on my head. I probably cried for hours as my Dad had to take to bird crap out of my hair while he laughed at my demise.

ChiChi, since she was up from my movement, started to shake me awake.

"Chiiiiii." She called out, poking me in the face. I swatted her away as I turned to the other direction of the bed. I sighed with content as I could feel myself drifting back to sleep. ChiChi started to shake me again, this time having calls of distress.

With the crows of the damnable Pidgey's and the whines of my Ralts , I had no other choice but to get off my lazy bum. With a groan, I quickly threw off the blankets. If I had slid out of them slowly, then I would never have been able to get up. With cool air hitting my ankles and bare arms I sat up, my head narrowly missing the top bunk.

I got up and quickly got dressed into the clothes I was wearing yesterday since they didn't have an odor to them yet. I slung my bag over my bag over my shoulder as I rushed down the stairs. ChiChi protested how fast I was going as she cried at the top of the stairs. I grunted as I jogged back up the stairs to sweep ChiChi off her feet. Huh, and here I thought I would only use this term for whenever I got married. If I ever get married that is.

She cheered as I had her in my arms. I quickly went down the stairs, going two steps at a time. I had to catch up to the other four. I didn't want to be left behind. At the end of the stair case, my foot didn't land properly, causing me to fall the rest of the way.

There I laid , dazed and could feel bruises coming up.

"Karma!" Nurse joy said surprised, a moan answering back. She hurriedly came to my side to help me up. I sure would miss Nurse Joy when I left Cherrygrove City. I always had helped her through out the summers and days I didn't have online schooling.

ChiChi cried in my arms as she probably received some of the impact. I sat up from the ground, cooing her to stop crying. Nurse Joy took her into her hands and bounced her up and down like a baby.

"You need to be more gentle with baby Pokemon. They are more sensitive to things than other young Pokemon are. Anyways, I have a going away gift for you." She walked away, leaving my on the floor. Confused, I got up and followed her. She went to the back of the Nurse Joy's desk, with the swinging door wide open.

"Um, I thought only Nurse Joy's could go back here?" I asked her, quite puzzled. She turned to me with a sly grin on her face as she winked.

"This will be our little secret." She made a hushing motion with a giggle to go after it. Intrigued , I followed her to the back of the Pokemon Center.

What I seen was surprising for me, that I let out a whistle.

Metal containers with rows and rows of Pokeballs had filled the room.

"This... This is the room where Pokemon get abandon or get transferred or that are on hold. Most of these won't get a trainer at all. It's sad really..." Nurse Joy explained, petting ChiChi on her head.

"So why are we back here?" I asked, looking at the room with a bunch of balls. I couldn't imagine anybody just _leaving _ their Pokemon at the center and never picking it back up. That's just sad.

"Well, you are going to pick one. Think of it as a gift from me to you. Pick wisely." She waved me to decision. How was I just going to pick _one_? How many different type of Pokemon were there going to be? What if I chose something that wouldn't match me as a person? Was this the reason why people abandon their Pokemon?

I searched the rows, glancing at each ball. I needed to chose something that would express me. So I tried to chose a Pokeball that seemed more unique than the rest.

From across the room, one ball had caught my eye. It was a Great Ball that had a niche of the top part of the ball out. I went over to the ball to inspect it.

This ball had seemed different from the rest. I could feel heat emitting off from the ball. What could this object hold for me?

"I... I pick this one." I said out loud, my eyes never leaving the niche take from the top of the ball. What could have happened for this ball to be left at the Pokemon Center?

"Alrighty then! Come out here and lets see what this bad boy is!" Nurse Joy exclaimed from the front of the room, holding on to ChiChi who was also watching me with keen eyes. Nerves seemed to jittery me from my core, as I could feel myself bouncing on the balls of my feet.

I causally walked pass Nurse Joy and ChiChi into the living space of the Pokemon Center.

With shaky hands, I raised the Pokeball to eye level.

"Alright buddy, let's see what you are." I mumbled to the ball, pushing the button to release to creature it had contained. A red beam came out of the ball, an unknown force pulling the ball out of my hand.

Shocked as the ball was wrenched from me with such force, The creature was in view.

It had an orange body, with black beady eyes that had stared into my soul. With the Pokemon and the Pokeball right in front of it, I reached down to grab the ball. My hand was so close to the Pokemon, I could feel it's breath hitting the top of my hand. The whole room was silent, watching the movement of myself and the Pokemon. It was a critically moment, to see if the Pokemon had trust me enough or not.

The tip of my fingers skimmed the ball, big mistake on my part. Quicker than what I could register, I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I quickly clutched the ball, trying to wrench my hand way from the pain. I could feel the creature's sharp pointing teeth grinding against my hand. I let out a wail, flailing my arm as much as I could.

I lost my balance, falling backwards on my bum. Now me and the creature were on equal ground. I could hear the screams of Nurse Joy and while my eyes were swimming with tears I could also see that she was holding onto a fighting Ralts.

Finally, I kicked the orange Pokemon as hard as I could. Now, I don't condone with hurting Pokemon like that , but if it's to save yourself, then it's the survival of the fittest.

It let go of my hand, as it was still clutched to the Great Ball, and soared to the other side of the room. Crying, I held my bleeding hand close to my chest. I looked at the deep cuts, crying even more to see the damage.

"Karma! Recall the Trapinch!" Nurse Joy spouted out. I quickly pushed the gray button, the red beam engulfing the growling Trapinch. I heard footsteps towards me over my wails.

"It hurts..." I said, the punture wounds would not stop bleeding. Nurse Joy rubbed my back, cooing calming words to me. A Happiny wrapping up my hand. My sobs slowly turned to sniffles as I seethe while the pink Pokemon was cleaning up the wound and fixing me up.

"I remember that Pokemon, it was called in when I was a little girl and my Mother worked at the Pokemon Center. A boy had swore that he had gotten screwed over. That the Pokemon wouldn't listen because he didn't have enough badges and he had traded it for his starter Pokemon. The Trapinch had always been aggressive. I remember this one the most because it had accidentally killed one of the Pokemon that was in healing and had gotten to close to the aggressive Pokemon.

"The Trainer had wanted the Trapinch's head. My mother had calmed the young man enough not to harm the Trapinch, so he just stormed out but not before spitting on my mother . But I knew the Trapinch didn't mean to. I use to watch it as a young girl, from a safe distance of course, as I watched the other Pokemon isolate the poor thing. I bet it had just wanted a friend. It seemed so lonely.

Then the young man parent's came up and sued the Pokemon Center for the endangerment of other Pokemon. So we could no longer have Pokemon out of their balls and play with other healing Pokemon during the healing process. They didn't want another 'incident'. After that Mother had put the Trapinch in it's ball and it was never seen again. I asked about it once, but my Mother just told me not to worry about it, it's in a safe place. I never knew it'd still be in this very Pokemon Center... " She trailed off, we both looking at the Great Ball I still had in my hand.

"But the thing had _attacked _ me!" I exclaimed, how could I keep something that just wanted to harm me?

"Maybe that's all the Trapinch knows? It could have been raised differently from me and you. Maybe you should try to befriend it, after you get enough badges to tame it? Think about it like this, if you train this fellow, nothing will be to grand for you to overcome!" Nurse Joy said with a smile, patting my shoulder.

"No one likes to be rejected." That was her last words as she then went to the healing sector of the Pokemon Center.

Sniffling, I turned to my Partner.

"ChiChi? What do you think I should do?" I asked her, as she looked at my with concern. Or what I assume was concern since I could barely see her eyes.

Why was I asking a Pokemon anyways? It's not like she could understand me.

Frustrated, I stood up with my hand pulsing. I had felt bad for the Trapinch even if it had attacked me. Maybe I should give it another chance...

"Come on ChiChi, we are wasting time." We trotted out of the Pokemon Center without giving a goodbye to Nurse Joy. I have her number if I ever needed to call her.

We were in the beginning of Route 30. This would be my first step out of Cherrygrove City going north. I've never been to Route 30 before.

And now, hand in hand with a newly baby Ralts that was attached to my hips as I too was getting attached to also, and now a new member that had probably wanted me more dead than alive.

I looked behind me to glance at Cherrygrove one more time as this was going to be the last time I seen it for a while. I skimmed over my house, frowning. I had better to get going before I regretted not visiting my family the last time.

So, I finally took the first steps of my Journey in Route 30. Time to catch up to my other four rivals and show I wasn't some random push over! Or whatever they had thought of me.

**Ah, finally done with this Chapter. I actually rewrote this twice, the first time it had not saved so I had to go around a rewrite it which, honestly I like this version a little more. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **


	6. Youngster Asshole

**Chapter six! So, I don't know why it didn't save this but last chapter was suppose to say "Thank you to DestinyVerge and " . I'm Sorry ;-;  
I'd like to thank 12309 for reviewing last chapter. Any review warms my heart, and yeah grammar is probably my biggest weakness in the English area. Hopefully it'll improve more and more everyday! Though, I am glad that you are liking the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon sadly.**

Route 30 was more peaceful than I would have thought. I learned more about the level system from my handy dandy PokeDex. Also, I learned that ChiChi didn't have the greatest move set either, only rocking with a Growl and Confusion. I didn't want to check Trapinch's move set, afraid that he would attack me again. My right hand pulsed thinking about the incident that had only happened a few hours ago.

With the Great Ball in my belt, my fingers skimmed over the niche that was taken out of it. I wonder what happened for such a gap to be placed in the Pokeball. I shivered at the horrid thoughts that came to mind.

Unanticipated, I was roughly pushed aside by a young crying girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I told the little girl. She continued on running and crying to her destination. I rubbed my shoulder, looking at ChiChi.

"Jessh, I wonder what got to her..." I mumbled to my Pokemon. I felt uneasy as the random girl had ran from the direction I was heading towards.

Paranoid, I kept a very close eye on any suspicion movement in the grass and in the road so I too wouldn't end up in the same fate.

As I was walking on the road as much as I could, I heard a commotion. People were obviously having an altercation. As I approached to scene, I couldn't help but let out a moan. Who ever was fighting was in the middle of the road, was blocking whatever path to get by.

"You ought to be kidding me..." I muttered .

It was between two boys that were clearly younger than I was ( I would assume by a year or so), yelling at each other with such hostility that I have never seen before.

There was also a middle-age man in the tall grass watching the whole thing as he was just shaking his head.

I walked to the older man, but quickly grew nervous as I didn't know what to say to him at all. And there was no way in hell I was going to get in between the yelling of the boys.

Taking a deep breathe, I tapped on the man's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but may you explain what's going on here?" I asked , nodding towards the boys. ChiChi clung close to my legs as we watched. The older man sighed.

"Youngster Joey seems to be at it again..." The man trailed off rubbing his forehead. "When is that boy ever going to learn?"

"What do you mean again?" I asked, interested.

"You see that boy in the yellow shirt there? That is Youngster Joey, or Joey, however you want to say it."

There was one boy blocking the stairs, the one I presumed as Joey, and another boy who seemed to be the same age as Joey with a green shirt and not a yellow.

"Why are they fighting?" I needed to know so I wouldn't some how be caught up into it.

"Joey is known as the 'gatekeeper' of Route 30. Or so how he liked to proclaim he is with his 'top percent' Rattata. He blocks those stair case right there and battles every single Trainer that wants to pass. He's also quite rude about it too I might add. Anywho, a little girl and her brother, whose the one fighting right now, had wanted to pass. As you can see Joey won and made the little girl cry. Nobody likes to see their baby sister in tears. Oh! Also, have a free potion as a sample for the PokeCenter. " The man smiled at my surprised face as he handed me the potion. Hell, I wasn't going to decline a free potion though.

"If yer ain't going to fight in a Pokemon Battle , then get outta here! I don't have time for weaklings like you!" Joey's snide comment made the other boy's blood boil.

"I don't need Pokemon to kick your ass!" The boy threw the first punch. Joey took it like a champ, but did something I never thought a trainer would ever do. He ordered his Rattata to attack the other boy.

"Hey! That there is cheatin'!" The other boy yelled, backing away from the growling Rattata.

"Fight me in a Pokemon Battle then!" Joey screamed, his stance ready.

"Oh fuck off Joey! You're nothing but a coward if you can't face me face to face!"

"I have a top percent Rattata! I ain't no coward!"

"Really, then _prove _ it." The other boy spit at Joey's feet, showing sign of disrespect.

"_Fine._" Joey's eyes met mine as I froze.

"You!" He pointed a finger at me. I gulped down a knot in my throat.

"M-me?" My voice cracked with nerves.

"Yes you, who else would I be talkin' about, you idiot."

"_Idiot?!_" Anger within me had spiked up, which had made my voice more high pitched than usual. In other words, my voice had cracked like a boy going through puberty.

"Since _he-_" Joey jerked his thumb to the fuming boy "-ain't going to fight me, I want a battle with you. If you win, you and Jake plus his little sister can pass here. If _I _ win, then this proves I ain't no coward!" Joey explained and the other boy, Jake, rolled his eyes.

" Now you are using girls to prove your point? I swear, ain't nothin' but a pansy ! New girl, kick his ass for me, will ya?"

How did I get myself dragged into these situations?

"Uhhh... How about no? Can't we all be friends here and all go on our merry way?" I asked the two boys, putting my hands up in the 'surrender ' motion. Joey sneered at me.

"What are ya, stupid? You can't decline a Trainer's challenge to a Pokemon Battle. We've made eye contact, that's like selling yer soul to the devil I tell ya! We have to battle!"

Looks like I'll have my eyes glued to the floor for the rest of my Journey. Great.

"This asshole made my sister cry, there's no way I'll let him get away with that!" Jake said hotly, glaring at Joey. The Rattata snarled at Jake, which made him back up a little bit.

"Aren't you going to do something ?" I asked the older man, who was giving out free potions.

"I'm not a Pokemon Trainer, so this isn't my _battle._" He grinned at me, chuckling at his own joke. I had wanted to slap myself in the forehead. Turns out I'll be needing to rely on myself for this one.

I looked over the Rattata, the pit of my stomach churning. That thing had looked vicious enough. How could I let my poor ChiChi fight that?

"If you ain't going to call out yer Pokemon, I'll just use my Rattata attack _you._" Joey threatened, his Rattata looking like it was about to pounce.

My heart jumped to my throat. With no other choice, I had to comply to Joey's wishes.

"Alright! Alright! I'll fight you... okay?" I said in a shaky voice, stepping out of the tall grass to face Joey. Joey grinned, rubbing his hands together. It was almost like he was addicted to battling.

I had a sinking feeling that I was going to lose, but what other choice did I have really?

"Alright ChiChi, are you ready for this?" I asked my Ralts who stepped away from my legs to take her place in front of me. We both probably had looked like a bunch of nervous wrecks. This was our first Trainer battle, and before hand we didn't fight many wild battles either. She was just a baby, she didn't understand the concept of battling, and since I was such a newb at being a Pokemon Trainer, I didn't really know how to well-_ train _her.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" Quickly, as you would have guessed, the purple creature had came across my Ralts at lightening speed, damaging her.

"Ralts, use Confusion!" I'd probably have to spam Confusion since that was her only attack. I wasn't a person of strategy. Shoot, I didn't even know how to strategize!

The Confusion missed as ChiChi was hit again with another Quick Attack. You could clearly see ChiChi was hurt, as she was out of breath and cuts were already showing on her delicate skin.

"You can deal with this! You've been through worst! Use another Confusion!" I called out, feeling a jittery sensation throughout my body. Luckily, this time the Confusion hit, slightly damaging the Rattata. Any damage was better than none.

So this was how a Pokemon battle felt like? You could feel every muscle in your body pulsing with adrenaline, nerves and excitement all built into one.

Though soon all those feelings was replaced with despair, a hollow, terrible realization. With one final Quick Attack, ChiChi, as what it felt like in slow motion, fell to the ground.

My Pokedex beeped , but my insides were so numb that I didn't want to reach for it. As I watch ChiChi just _lay_ there, Joey spoke up.

"You have another Pokemon. I can see it on your belt. Call it out." I didn't pay attention to him. ChiChi had looked so _lifeless. _ My heart beat faster as my knees began to shake.

"Hey, you alright there, New girl?" Jake asked, concern had burned deep into his eyes. Why wasn't ChiChi moving? Even though it had only been a day, I had felt an attachment that I hadn't experienced with some one else before. Or at least, I never lost those other attachments before. It had felt like I had _failed. _

"New girl, is anyone there? Your Pokemon fainted from a critical hit. Recall it." Jake's reasoning had surely reassured me. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Only fainted, not dead. My heart calmed down a little bit.

Shaken up, I recalled ChiChi. I would have to apologize to her later. I only had one Pokemon left. Did I really trust him to obey my orders? Not really, but I didn't have a choice so I had to let the Trapinch battle.

"Come on out Trapinch!" I took the Great Ball from the latch on my belt. The orange creature looked around it's surroundings to what I would assume be surprise. I mean, I know I'd be hella surprise if I was called out to fight some random battle. Then again, why would I be stuck in a ball in the first place? What type of sick twisted human would keep another human in a ball? For entertainment?

Oops. My thoughts were babbling again. Time to focus on the battle.

My Pokedex vibrated, showing me what moves Trapinch had. Bite, Rock Slide, Sand Tomb, and Bulldoze. Huh. Those aren't actually that bad. I smiled, as I thought I was going to have a chance.

I opened my mouth to call out a command, but the Rattata had gotten to close to Trapinch when it went for a Tackle that Joey had called out when I wasn't paying attention.

Trapinch snapped it's jaw's shut onto the Rattata's small body, squeezing it every time it squirmed.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Joey yelled to me, plainly unhappy with what was going on.

"Trapinch, I haven't ordered anything yet!" I yelled to the creature, fearing to what was going to happen next. Trapinch let go of the bleeding creature after a few moments. Sighing relief, I ordered it to use a Bulldoze. It didn't listen to me but instead used a Sand Tomb.

"Trapinch!" I called out, certainly distressed. I didn't want this to get out of control! Joey's face was distorted with an emotion I couldn't pin point.

"Alright! I give up! If you go any longer , you'll kill my Rattata!" Joey said, throwing his Pokeball to Rattata so he could call it back.

Something surprising happened though. When he threw the Pokeball, it had bounced off an invisible wall. My Pokedex beeped.

"**Trapinch's ability: Arena Trap: does not allow the opponent to escape.**" My heart skyrocketed. Why did I ever let Trapinch out of it's ball? This was all my fault.

Joey kept throwing his Pokeball, in a panic state. Shoot, he wasn't the only one.

"Trapinch stop this right now!" I yelled to the orange Pokemon. Surprisingly, it had stopped it's attack, and turned towards me. I sighed out of relief, setting my hands on my knees. Then , I felt a Sand Tomb being used on _me._

I let out a yelp, as I was in a sand vortex. It hit me once, twice, three times. I had tiny cuts come up from the attack, as the sand was seeping in. My whole body burned as I held back a scream. On the verge of tears, I brought up the strength to call back the vicious Pokemon, forfeiting the fight .

Clutching my arms to stop the tears, I just stood there stunned. I heard Joey call back his Pokemon. He started to run towards me, I would have guessed he was angry. He pushed me, and had me off balance.

"Learn how to control yer Pokemon!" He hollered at me, raising his fist to hit me. Luckily for me, Jake stepped in front of me.

"Joey, it ain't her fault! Now I dare ya to put one finger on her, and I swear I _will_ kick ya ass!" Jake defended me. Joey glared at the boy, then pushed passed him to probably go to the Pokemon Center. Jake watched him go, making sure he wasn't going to come back.

Jake then turned to me, as I looked away in shame.

"Hey, New girl, are you okay?"

"Why do you keep calling me New girl?" I asked spitefully, trying to rub off any sand that was left on me.

"Well then, New girl, do you have a name?" He asked, giving me a hand up. I took it, being prompt up onto my feet.

"Thanks. And yes I do, it's Karma."

"Karma eh? Are you a bitch too?" He chuckled as he too helped wiped off the sand on me. I rolled my eyes at his joke, not taking it lightly.

"Yeah, totally." I said sarcastically.

"Look, here's some healing items for you and your Pokemon, you deserve them." He handed me two potions and first aid kit to fix myself up. I instantly turned red, as I did not know how exactly use any of these items.

I would have guessed he thought me turning red was my blushing, because Jake then grinned at me.

"Come on, take it. It's not every day that a handsome man such as myself gives you free items." His grin widen with his ego as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, whatever. Can you just, clean my wounds for me please?" My face turned more red for asking. Jake's jaw slaked, but as he was going to answer, the older man intervened.

"Here , I'll help you. Jake, why don't you get your younger sister Amelia from the Pokemon Center?" The older man asked .

"How do you kno-" Jake started ask in bewilderment.

"Just go." Jake then too started to run back to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove. Now I was here stuck with a potential pedophile.

"You are clearly a new Trainer." The PokeMart guy said.

"So? What's wrong with that?" I fumed, glaring at the man who started to put medicine on the small cuts.

"It's dangerous. I should probably teach you the ways of medicine, so you can help yourself out when you get hurt again."

"Who says I need it?" I asked angrily, seething in discomfort as he cleaned more cuts.

"Well with what I can tell with other injuries, you are going to need it."

I shrugged my shoulders. I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn the basics.

* * *

After the PokeMart taught me the basics to clean wounds and what all the items did, I had learned how to heal my own Pokemon.

I called back to what Langston did, how he brought out the potion to heal ChiChi, and decided to try to do the same thing he did. After I got ChiChi all healed up, to my surprise. I then contemplated if I should also heal Trapinch.

I mean, if I let him out of his Pokeball, he might attack me again, and I really didn't want that. So my decision was to leave him inside his Pokeball for now.

Conveniently Jake and his younger sister Amelia had came back from the Pokemon Center.

"See Sis, I told you she'd still be here." Jake told her, grinning at me.

"Ohhhh~ Bubba, she's pretty!" I blushed with what she said, subconsciously pulling my skirt down a little more. Jake and Amelia looked a ton alike. They both had dirty blonde brown hair, and brown eyes. Jake had a ruffle of hair sprawled out, giving it a shaggy look to it. His sister was shorter than him, her hair in pig-tails as they curled at the ends of them. She wore a yellow shirt with a jean vest over it with regular jeans to go with it.

"Karma, this is my younger sister Amelia, she's a beginner Trainer, and as her big brother I am here to protect her." Jake stated proudly , smirking.

"Bubba, I said I don't need protectin'!"

"Yeah, you do. This way you won't have to deal with assholes like Joey."

"Bubba! That's a naughty word!" Amelia complained, which honestly was kinda cute.

"How come I didn't see you at the Spring Day at the professor's lab then?" I asked the younger girl, who then buffed up her chest proudly.

"Bubba gave me my stater Pokemon! A Pokemon trained by Falkner himself!" She said, pointing at the Pokeball in her jean jacket. I looked at him inquisitively. How did he manage that?

"I live in Violet City, as I am a Gym Trainer for Falkner. But since Amelia is old enough to be a trainer, I think I'm going to make sure she stay's safe. Hence why I know Joey really well. Fucker." He spit out the last word in distaste as Amelia gasped, smacking Jake in the arm.

"Bubba!" She scolded at him, crossing his arm. Jake laughed nervously, rubbing his arm. "Sorry Amelia." He chuckled at the angry face that his younger sister was giving him.

I, myself, couldn't help but chuckle along with him. This couldn't be the same girl that I had seen running down the route in tears.

"So y'all are going to Violet City to?" I asked them, putting my back pack over my shoulder.

"Have to. Gotta tell Falkner I quit. Man, isn't that going to be fun? I also have to go get my team from him. " He sighed in defeat, shaking his head.

"Do you wanna join us Karma?" Amelia asked with the brightest smile I've ever seen, I just couldn't say no. I looked over at Ralts, who peered at these strangers with unease. I picked up ChiChi in my arms, knowing how she felt.

I barely knew these people, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to travel with them to Violet City. Along the way, I could train ChiChi up so she could be ready for the next Trainer battle we would have to face.

With a shaky smile, I nodded to the younger girl. "Sure, why not?"

The siblings smiled at me as Amelia charged ahead in delight.

"Amelia! Wait up! You might get attacked by wild Pokemon!" Jake scurried after her, as I trailed quietly behind. She wasn't my sister to chase after.

**And thus the end of the chapter. I hope yall like this one. The longest one of this story! Enjoy! Review.!**


End file.
